<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charming Picnic by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679225">Charming Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, a little bit of sunburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming boy have a problems with his love confession to a picnic girl, but his close good friends decided to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero/Mari (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charming Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think that we all agree that Hero and Mari deserves the best, since i drew fanfics about how Hero and Mari's friends has found someone who they love aka Sunny x Aubrey, Kel x Polly, Basil x Cris, it's time to make a story for most canon ship in game Omori, HeroMari, man, they are so perfect that you need even make their name shorter, to say a ship name, but i must say even I wrote fanfic about BasCris before, this story chronologically first or precisely third after SunBrey and KelPol, I have only one excuse,<br/>THE INSPIRATION STRIKETH ME! But differently, but actually i wanted to write story about least popular ship aka Sunburn, then my own ships KelPol and BasCris and only after them I took decision, create the story about HeroMari. </p><p>These symbols meaning the character in this story.<br/>" - Hero<br/>' - Mari<br/>/ - Sunny<br/># - Aubrey<br/>: - Kel<br/>* - Basil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Sunny and his friends was obvious, that Hero and Mari have a mutual feelings to each other, but charming boy couldn't find a courage to make his move in their relationships, his friends decided to help him with it, Sunny asked everyone except Hero and Mari gather in the tree house. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">#Ok Sunny, why do you gathered us here?# /I need to talk with you all about something.\ :Something!?: /Not THAT something Basil.\ :Oh.: /It's about Hero, his relationships with Mari move too slow, we need to fix this situation.\ #To be honest I surprised that you accepted Hero as Mari's potential boyfriend.# /What do you mean Aubrey?\ #Well, usually little brothers, kinda overprotective to their sisters, when it's about future boyfriend.# /Hero is not some potential boyfriend, he is our best friend, the one who care about people around him and one of mine close good friends too, so I want to help him, I know that nobody fits to Mari except Hero, so what do you say guys, can I rely on your help?\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunny stretched out his hand forward, then Aubrey did the same and put her hand on hand of Sunny. </p><p> </p><p>#Count on me Sunny.#</p><p> </p><p>Next who put his hand above hands of Sunny and Aubrey been Kel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">;My bro deserves love, especially from Mari, i am in.;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Basil was the last one who put his hand above trio's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">*I am not really sure if this a good idea, but for Hero i am ready to help.* /Thank you guys. Here the plan.\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Next day has come and Sunny with friends started to make their plan, Sunny and Kel asked their siblings come to tree house, Mari and Hero had their own separated errands, so they could come to tree house in four pm, Sunny knew about it and it was beneficial for him and friends, because they had enough of time to make a preparations in the tree house, when time has come to four pm, Hero and Mari arrived to tree house. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'Ok Sunny, why do you wanted that I come to tree-'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Mari was interrupted by Hero, who arrived later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Sorry for lateness, my last errand was pretty tense, so I... Huh? Mari? I mean, hello Mari, um what's going on here?" /Mari, Hero, we asked you to come here, because we want to repay to you, for your kindness, attention and care about us, so today we will be your waiter, waitress and a cook, please climb up in our tree house and your, ahem, restaurant today.\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When Hero and Mari climbed up by the rope ladder in the tree house, they amazed how tree house changed, everything were clean, floor been covered by a big and long rug, all their things, like a calendar, toaster and tv set removed, but most important detail is table, it's been covered by Mari's red picnic blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Wow guys, you bested yourself." 'It's even kinda suspicious." /Please take your sits, our waiter will take your order.\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">After those words Sunny went in the tree house's apex, this room been built after Mari and Sunny's first recital, as a gift, there usually Hero and sometimes Mari cooked the delicious food and snacks, including Mari's cookies. After a second, to Mari and Hero's only table walked Kel, wish a fake mustaches on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">:Welcome to our restaurant Le Tree, may i take your order?: "Kel? Why are you wearing this thing on your face" :I don't know that Kel guy about who you talking about, my name is um, Kelvin, please take this menu and decide your order.: 'I am interesting, what is spaghetti salad.' "Yeah, me too, ahem, we will take the spaghetti salad." :Your wish is my command, ahem, i mean, your order will be over the ten minutes.:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Then Kel, ahem, sorry, I mean Kelvin turned around and went to the apex, or maybe kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">#What the hell are you doing? This is serious.# :How dare you, I am dead serious about my image, image of best in Faraway Waiter.:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey kicked Kel in the leg. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">:Ouch! My leg! Anyway, Sunny, their order is spaghetti salad.: /Hm, then I'll do my best.\ #Where you learned how to cook, especially dish like this?# /From internet of course.\ #How about to cook something on our next date?# /You would like it?\ #You bet.# :Ahem, sorry for interrupting you love birds, but we here to make a dinner for Hero and Mari.: /Right, I almost forgot. Basil go there and well, entertain them.\ *Hmm, i think i have one idea, finally I can test this thing with slides.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Basil left the apex and Sunny began his kitchen magic, meanwhile Basil showed to Hero and Mari their old but heartwarming photos, but not in album, he used a device known as movie projector. Ten minute has passed and Sunny finished his dish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">/Order done, Aubrey can you deliver it, please?\ #Sure.# /Thanks Aubrey.\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey took the plate with the dish and left the kitchen, then delivered the dish to future couple. </p><p> </p><p>#Here's your order, spaghetti salad, bon appetite.# "Um Aubrey, why there is only one plate?" #Oh, um they all dirty in the sink, it was the only clean.# "Looks like, this is one dish for us both." 'I don't mind, let's taste it.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The dish was a long spaghetti with the meatballs, surrounded by fresh vegetables, precisely sliced tomato, cucumber and pepper, there's even were a special spicy sauce, when Hero tasted it, he really enjoyed by this dish, after his reaction Mari did the same and had a similar reaction, they ate it until one meatball has left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here Mari, you can take this meatball." 'Are you sure Hero?' "Completely." 'Thank you Hero.'</p><p> </p><p>After Hero and Mari finished the dish, Sunny walked to them, with a violin and bow in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">/Do you liked the dish?\ "Sunny, you impressed me." 'I never knew that you can cook.' /That's not all, let me play for you one song.\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sunny took put his violin in the right position and began to play, he performed an Italian romantic song and then Hero realized that now is time for his move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Mari i must tell you very important thing." 'What is it Hero?' "Mari, for all this time that we know each other, you became very close to me, so I just will say it. Mari, I like you, no, wrong, Mari, I... I... I love you Mari and always loved, will you be my beloved one?" 'Hero... Yes, I will be your girlfriend.' "Yes! Oh heaven, this is the best day in my life. Ahem, sorry, I just very happy." 'Don't worry, I expected this reaction.' "Eheheheheh, cough." 'Wait me outside, I need to talk a bit with my little brother.' "Ok, Mari."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hero climbed down from the tree house. </p><p> </p><p>'Hey Sunny, thank you for this dinner and for this scheme.' /I-i don't know what are you talking about.\ 'Come on Sunny, you maybe good violinist but you're a bad liar, still thank you little brother.\</p><p> </p><p>In that moment Mari walked closer to Sunny and hugged him, he hugged her in response, then they let go of each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'You all can go out, i know that you are eavesdropping. And Kel you can take off these mustaches, they don't fit to you.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey, Kel and Basil came out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">:But what about my image of best in Faraway waiter?: #Oh shut the hell up Kelsey.# :Don't you dare to call me like that, especially in front of Polly.:</span>
</p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">Realizing that he said it out loud, </span>Kel covered his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">#Wait, what?# :What, what?: #What with Polly?# :Nothing.: *Why it's so important what my caretaker will think about you?* :Uhhhhhh, oh man, so late already, I just remembered that I need to run very fast, seeya!: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>After these words Kel ran to the tree house's exit, climbed down fast and then ran away.</p><p> </p><p>#What the? Get back here!# *Hey, Kel wait! What with Polly? Kel!*</p><p> </p><p>Then Aubrey and Basil ran for the Kel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'Now this is interesting, anyway, I will be home later, I'll see you later Sunny.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Mari climbed down from the tree house and they with hero went on the stroll in the Faraway Park. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">/Well I guess I need to plan my date with Aubrey.\ </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">And after these words Sunny left the tree house, plan of Sunny worked, Mari and Hero finally became a couple, violin boy been on the seventh cloud, besides his next life were the best, his sister Mari finally has found her love life, or precisely she finally in the relationships with her love life, everything were perfect, but there's still has remained one thing that bothered Sunny, Headspace, somehow violinist with a tragic fate knew, that place of his fantasies still exist, there was only one question, leave it or destroy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>